DOK Campaign: Torin Crater
Torin Crater is the twelfth mission in the Deserts of Kharak campaign. Help Rachel escape the Sakala, and destroy the renegade carrier. Overview Rachel S'Jet and a small force of Coalition vehicles are cornered near the Taiidan wreck as the Sakala approaches. Protect Rachel until the Kapisi arrives. As the Sakala closes in, Kapisi arrives with systems overheating and having left it's cruiser contingent behind. Recover a cooling system artifact to prevent further damage to the Kapisi. The Kapisi's cruiser contingent arrives shortly afterwards as the Sakala rains cruise missiles on the plateau from the safety of the crater. Regroup and take out the Sakala to exact revenge for the destruction of the Coalition landers in the previous mission. Objectives * Survive the Siidim Attack * Get Rachel to the Rendezvous Point * Recover the Coolant Artifact from the Wreck * Destroy the Sakala Artifacts *Coolant Artifact Strategy * The initial force you have with Rachel consists of 3 Railguns, 4 LAVs, 3 AAVs and one Baserunner, as well as a small amount of CUs. You will be periodically attacked by enemy units in midsized groups coming from different angles. One key thing that you can do immediately to help is to deploy two Turrets close together and keep your units close to them so they can all fire on enemy squads at once, and also use Rachel's EMP ability as often as possible. * When the Sakala shows up it has an absolutely overwhelming force supporting it. Run. Don't even bother trying to fight. Get every unit you can to the Rendezvous Point shown on the map. * The Kapisi will show up soon after your first units (likely the LAVs) get to the Rendezvous Point. IMMEDIATELY REMOVE ALL OF ITS POWER ALLOCATION to get it out of overheat so that it doesn't keep taking damage; you'll only be able to allocate a single point which should go to weapons. Also note that you get your main Resources back so you could put out a unit or two for initial support until the rest of your forces arrive. You will have enemy squads come at you before your cruisers arrive so make full use of the Kapisi's airstrikes and cruise missiles while you wait. * The Sakala will occasionally launch a Cruise Missle at you. The Kapisi can handle the hit fairly well but your other forces can't; make sure to move them out of the blast radius. * Once your main forces arrive the real battle begins. There are several wrecks along the western edge of the map; make sure to farm them for possible random artifacts. The Sakala will continue to send Strike Fighters against you on a regular basis, and you'll likely find them just as annoying as the Gaalsien did that you blew up with your own. They will particularly try to target Salvagers so make sure to put anti-air squads in place. Try to destroy them if at all possible, otherwise the airstrikes will happen more frequently. The Cruise Missiles will also show up every so often as well. Also note that the Sakala has had Baserunners deploy Sensors all around the crater and has several Artillery Cruisers with it so be prepared for the bombardment when you make your final approach. Don't try to take out the Sakala with airstrikes, it has too many anti-air defenses. Grind forward with combat cruisers backed up by support cruisers and grind down the Sakala. Trivia * The crashed ship in Torin Crater is a Taiidan Carrier from Homeworld 1. * This mission was originally confined to Torin Crater, but BBI decided that was potentially boring for the player and expanded the size of the campaign map to include the surrounding area. Category:Deserts of Kharak: Missions